


Baby sitting a 'cat'

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Huge Dick, Hybrids, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Prostate Massage, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Scratching, Teasing, Virginity, Wet Dream, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: LuRen 🐱Jeno is abt to leave Korea for a week, he can’t leave his cat alone that long so he incited his closes friends over for dinner and he let Renjun choose who is gonna be with him the whole week, and the one who should find out his secret. Lucas was it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 128





	Baby sitting a 'cat'

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN SHORT AU! I CANT POST OR DESCRIBE PICS HERE! IF U WANT TO READ IT WITH PICS AND THE MARKHYUCK CHAT CLICK THE LINK OR GO ON MY TWT @HYUCKSPUP  
> https://twitter.com/HYUCKSPUP/status/1188197094076637185

Slowly around 5pm everyone came to Jeno, as always Lucas was the last one at 5:30pm. The food just got done, served on the table with the plates and glasses, some alcohol for after the meal and some snacks.

‘’Lucccaaass, brooooo’’ Mark was the first one noticing him. They greeted each other with a bro fist and entered the dinner room together. Everyone started mocking at the tall man for always being so late, every, damn, time.

‘’Okay! sorry boys, but you think this hairs styles on themself? PAH i don't think so!’’ Jeno came out the kitchen with sodas in his hands.

‘’Just sit down and get your tummy full. 

I made some extra meat cuz you are one tall boy with a big stomach’’ Jeno laughed and Yukhei only noticed the grey little fluff ball walking beside him. But the cat went away from Jeno, tipping to him, slinging around his long legs and step sometimes on his big feets. Lucas had to hold himself back not to squeeze the cat till death for the cuteness. Jeno made a ‘click’ noise with his mouth and Renjun immediately went away between his legs, Lucas joined the others on the table and slammed his big hand on the table.

‘’LETS EAT!’’ loud and big as usual. 

They talked about what Jaemin had planned with him in China, and of corse how wild the sex is gonna be, and Jeno coughed a lot up on Jaehyun dirty thoughts.

Mark just was a giggly mess, lowkey talking about what position is feeling the best for a bottom, Haechan approved ofc. And Lucas just sat there, eating, drinking his alcohol on one swing and cant add anything on the topic ‘sex’. Boring for him.

He noticed how the grey cat keeps walking around his chair, he let his hand down and let renjun smell on it, the fluffy head got pushed inside his palm. Yukhei picked him up and sat him down on the lap, stroking him. He noticed how the cat vibrate at the strong purrs he gave from himself. Renjun literally was so small in his lap, his whole hand covered his body. Way too cute for the tall man. Renjun turned in his lap, front paws on his chest, Lucas kept stroking his body and payed attention to the boys.

But he got snapped out when the cat gave him light bites on his biceps, he lifted the cat up and looked confused at it.

‘’I know it looks delicious Injunni but no biting.’’ Lucas saied and bump their noses together. As soon as Renjun got placed on his lap again he jumped down. Gave a little noise from himself and Jenos head snapped to the side. Looking down at renjun and the clock. 7:50 pm. FUCK. 

‘’Okay. i wanna go to bed early since i have to wake up around 4am for my flight. So thank you guys for coming!’’ Jeno smiled at them. Said to everyone his goodbyes and closed the door. 7:59 pm. He put the dishes in his sink and walked to his bedroom. Seeing Renjun pulling down his shirt.

‘’It is Yukhei’’ Renjun said shyly. 

  
  
  


The next day Yukhei made his way to Jenos apartment early in the morning. Opening the door and got welcomed with nothing. The stupid man he is ‘’Renjun are you here’’ like it was a damn dog. But surprisingly a little ‘meow’ came towards his way. Lucas took his Jacket off, only threw over a top, showing of his shoulders and biceps. He picked the little body up from the floor and hold him against his chest.

‘’You gonna have to be with me the whole week little boy. How about i feed you really well, like a luxus week? How does that sound?’’ He caresses the little cheeks with his finger and walk to the kitchen, grabbing out some tuna and gave it to Renjun.

‘’Dont tell your dad tho.’’ 

He grabbed his bag and placed it on Jenos bed, opening his closet and saw how full his closet was.

‘all that for one person, wow that's a lot’

Only if he knew.

He saw Renjun jumping on the bed and laying down on one of his hoodie, that he actually wanted to place in the little free corner that was left in the closet. But the fluff ball looks way to cute snuggling in his hoodie, slowly falling asleep and silent purrs were heard. Lucas adores the cat, he want to have one again now.

  
  


Yukhei left the apartment to buy himself some groceries, he didn't found anything interesting inside Jenos fridge.

He checked the clock ‘8:15 pm’. Oh. So late already, he has to feed Renjun!

Lucas rushed home and opened the door, loading the groceries in the fridge, looking for renjun.

He expected him to be on his hoodie. But now there stood a boy, with grey hair, actually wearing his hoodie.

‘’W-WHO ARE YOU?’’ Lucas sreames and throw his fists up in a ‘ready to fight position’.

‘’Calm down lucas! It’s me, Renjun!’’ The boy pulls the hoodie even more down, not wearing pants, exposing his milky white shining legs.

‘’You are not, What the fuck…how do u know my name??’’ Lucas was such a big idiot.   
‘’Wait let me text Jeno.’’ Renjun walked to the closet and pulled out his phone messaging Jeno.

Lucas phone began to ring, Jeno.

‘’h-hello.’’

‘FUCK YUKHEI! I forgot to tell you i am so sorry, fuck fuck fuck! Renjun is a Hybrid. And yes the boy in front of you is Renjun the small grey cat. Tell him hello from me and jaem! BYE’’ Jeno just cancelled the call. leaving Lucas with a Cat boy.

  
  


He made food and shared it with Renjun, the questions were solved during it.

‘’How old are you?’’

‘’19’’

‘’ How did Jeno found you?’’

‘’ On the street, naked and hurt.’’

‘’oh…. im sorry’’

‘’it's okay. im good now.’’

‘’Why did you bite my arm’’ Lucas said it faster than it came into his brain

‘’OH MAN SOR-’’

‘’NO! i am sorry! Ehm… i just wanted to bite you and get more attention…’’

Renjun got bright red,embarrassed that he craves attention from Lucas.

‘’I can give you all the attention you want if you ask nicely’’ the tall boy got cocky.

Renjun just huffs out and stood up.

‘’Imma lay down. Good night’’

‘’Okey, night.’’ Lucas just smirked up and watched the cat boy leaving. Those damn fairy legs… He would love to be between them.

Lucas went to shower and laid down with just his underwear on. till he felt a fluffy little tail sliding against his leg, he yelped up and turned the lamp beside the bed on. Gray fluffy hair peeked out, he shares a bed with the cat boy...fuck…

  
  


He heard how Renjun besides him started to gave whining sounds, and his tail moved like crazy, sometimes smacking Yukheis face. He had enough and woke the ca- BOY up.

‘’Renjun, wake up you are having a nightma-’’ 

It definitely wasn't a nightmare, he clearly can see it.

Renjun just wore shorts under his big hoodie,and he clearly saw the hem of his clothing bulging up. It was a wet dream….

Yukhei just turns around, back facing the small boy, clearly turned on by hearing Renjuns whines and silent moans. 

‘just sleep just sleep just sleep’ Lucas kept on thinking, easier said than done tho.

But at some point tiredness hits him and he fell asleep.

At the next morning a cute fluffy face was right in front of him, meowing, and the paw tabbed his face.

‘’I’m awake.’’ Lucas growls out, his deep sleepy voice made Renjuns ears stay peaky up. 

He jumped off the bed and went to the kitchen, waiting on the table for his food. The Tall boy gave it to him and caressed between his ear while waiting for his toast to jump up. 

Renjuns morning was never this stressful. He woke up, rock hard, wet hole and dirty shorts. He silently tiptoed to the bathroom and took care of his problem thinking about his wet dream. Yukhei is so big, everything about this man is huge and so intimidating. He was indeed turned on at the size difference. Yukhei handled him in the dream like he was air, throwing him around in bed so he could be deeper inside him, choke him and looked him wight in his eye while growing out a ‘meow for me slut’.

It was the hottest dream he ever had with Lucas, everytime was just making out or having his big hands holding him, petting him and give him the best massages he could ever get, but this… was the highest and hottest dream ever. 8 am and he turned back in his cat form, leaving the hoodie in his little cat bed, so i could smell like the big boy and he can sleep in it later.

They finished breakfast and Lucas pushed the memories from last night back, telling renjun that he is gonna be at the gym today and is gonna come back late, he prepared some food and a lot of water. He does way too much, but Renjun loves all the attention and all the careness he gets.

Lucas beat the time death in the gym till 4pm, he came home sweaty and without a shirt on. Immediately running a shower and get the sticky feeling of himself. He forgot to look after Renjun, but the boy must be fine, probably sleeping or straying around. Without much thinking he walked out with just a towel around his hip, searching some boxers and drop the towel to get the boxers on, but a loud ‘meow’ made him turn around, seeing the gray with tail and ears stiff up looking at him with wide eyes. Lucas stood completely naked in front of him.

The tall boy began to scream and hold the boxers to hide his dick. Renjun jumped off the bed and runned out the bedroom. Lucas exhales, not believing what just happened, if it would be a normal cat he wouldn’t care, but he has to face Renjun in 3 hours… fuck thats so embarrassing.

Renjun still couldn’t face it what he just saw. This thing.. was fucking huge. And it wasn’t even erected. His ears dropped only sinking his head into the hoodie he stole. This can’t be real, he thought. Renjun hot over with the wet dream and now this. He felt himself getting hot and his little dick started to twitch. He need to get the fuck out. He came back, as hard as it was, to the bedroom and meowed around till Lucas started following him. His tiny paws scratches at the front door, begging Yukhei to open it. And he did it, understanding the uncomfortable feeling and let him out.

While the cat boy was out he prepared some food for later. It was 7:40 pm when he heard the meows outside the door. He opened it and Renjun tipping beside him, rubbing his head on the leg and went to the bedroom. Lucas decided to finish the meal and decorate the table. Waiting for Renjun to walk in. 

He heard how the closet got opened and closed, he is here. 

“What did you made for us?” Lucas got goosebumps hearing his voice so suddenly.

“Kimchi and duck with rice” 

“Thank you” he whispers before sitting down and take the chapstick in his tiny hands.

Lucas had the urge to say sorry, and the loud amd confident boy he is, he did it.

“I so sorry for earlier! I thought i was alone! I should have looked first.” He kinda raised his voice and got red, embarrassing.

“NO oh my! I literally was sleeping under your shirt! Your couldn’t have seen me! And it's okay, don’t worry about it too much.” Renjun waved his hands around, explaining the situation and make sure he doesn’t think abt the others big dick. Yikes.

  
  


Renjun just was done with everything, the day just was so embarrassing. He didn't talked much to lucas for the rest of the night, just starting to clean his little cat bed and went to the real bed then. Lucas watched some tv, around 2am he joined the cat boy in the bed.

The morning was a little different, Renjun was still asleep beside him, drowning in the hoodie he wore as he was human. He just looks so tiny, and Lucas forgot that he is a human halfways and carefully picks him up, placing him on his naked chest, stroking from his head down to his tail. Renjun started to purr in his sleep, probably getting the best sleep ever. Now Yukhei didn't wanted to get up at all, the cat on his chest made his heart full of love, eventually he started to nap away again.

It was afternoon 1pm when Renjun slowly blinked his eyes open, wondering why he sleeps on something hard, that's definitely not the mattress. His eyes slowly started to focus and he saw a nipple and a muscular chest. He jumps out, literally how tf did he end up at the hot tall boys chest, his nails came out and trough his jump he made scratch marks onto yukhei chest that woke up like nothing happened.

‘’Ow why does my chest bu-. Omg Renjun your hairs stays up so stiff what happened?’’

Renjun eyes kept staring at the bruised chest in shock, he felt so sorry, he really didn't wanted that.

He let Lucas sat up and walked up to his chest, pressing his head against the wounds, tap his nose over some as an sorry, he lets out cuite whiny sounds, near crying. Lucas looked down, and honestly he couldn't care less about the few scratches, more important was the way renjun was looking so adorable saying sorry.

Big hands picked him up and he got pressed against the body, lucas gave him a kiss on his head 

‘’stop worrying, it really doesn't hurt,shhhh.’’ He kept giving Renjun kisses between his ears and pet his body up and down.

‘’lets get some breakfast.’’

  
  
  


-this is the 3rd day; 8:04pm-

Renjun get his shorts and tshirt on and joins Lucas back on watching the movie. They sad beside each other with some space, chips between them. It didn't left Renjuns head how he hurted ‘or not hurted’ Lucas this morning, he was so unfocused that the taller boy noticed it

‘’What are you thinking about?’’

Lucas deep voice gave him goosebumps, he turned his head and looked at him. The tv light makes his sharp handsome features shine out so hot, Renjun got lost looking at him.

‘’If you find me that handsome, why not kissing me?’’ he teased the younger

‘’N-no, god Lucas stop. I was thinking abt this morning, i still feel kind of sorry… you know.’’

Lucas grabbed the chips and placed it on the small table beside the sofa, stripping his shirt off

‘’What are you doi-’’

‘’Look at it. Touch it, it really isn't deep Injunni.’’

Lucas knew what he does to Renjun, and he loves to show off of course. 

Renjuns small hand slowly went closer, his finger touches one of the scratches he did, he doesn't know how the fuck he should feel how deep it is right now, but fuck that he is touching Lucas chest, on god!

When he tried to pull away yukhei hold his wrist and kept his hand on the strong chest.   
‘’Touch me more’’

Renjun gulped down hard, knowing where this is gonna end up.

  
  


Renjun really doesn’t know how he ended up with Lucas being on top of him, shirtless.

“You want me don’t you?” Lucas plays with the tail between his fingers, he feels it going stiff and watches how Renjun clench his jaw.

“Tell me kitten, it’s not like i noticed it already.” A tall jerk indeed. 

“L-lucas, please” Renjun was surprised at how whiny his voice was.

“What kitty?” Lucas gave light kisses on his collarbones, making the boy underneath him whine and wiggle around the sofa.

“Please just do something” He grabs Lucas hairs and pulled him up for a sloppy make out. The bold move made Yukhei forget how to kiss back, but he felt a tongue on his lips and his hands went under Renjuns shirt and hold himself on the tiny waist, kneel it sometimes and went even higher. When he started to rub the kittens nipple a moan was sent over to his mouth, his dick got hard so fast, fuck. 

Lucas carried Renjun to the bed, stripped down and grabbed the lube from the night stand. 

“You ever.. did something like this?” Lucas asked stripping his joggers down, a clear outline of his half hard dick was on hi boxer.

“N-no, never...you?” Renjun hoped for a ‘no’ cuz he wants yukhei all for himself, want to be his first and last, his everything.

“No, kitten you are my first one.” His big smile made Renjun blush, he is his first… holy shit. How had Lucas never had someone in bed? He is tall and handsome and for sure knows how to use his hips and muscles. Renjun was confused but he couldn’t care less, he is his first and so the other way around.

“Can i take them off?” Yukhei points at his underwear, he nodded and looks shyly away, he never felt this exposed to someone. Renjun is completely naked, his tail slung around his own leg, that's how shy he is.

“Baby look at me please. You don’t need to worry, you look so pretty and hot.” Lucas kissed his thighs and tried to free the tail from the leg.

“Can you please relax for me? It’s not gonna feel good if i are that stiff.” 

“Mhm, okey” Renjun looks down at Lucas, taking deep breaths.

“That's it baby. Imma start with one now.” Lucas clicked the lube close and warmed it in his fingers, Renjun just nods.

His tail shoot up beside his leg after he feels how Lucas fingers spread lube around his hole.

“Shhhh” Lucas calmed him down again, biting and sucking his thigh while circling his finger around the hole to loosen it up. For a short second he felt how the hole complete went loose and he used the opportunity to slide the tip of his finger inside. Renjun ears laid flat down and his hands gripping his own thigh.

“Uncomfortable?” Yukhei kisses his fingers and looks up.

Renjuns face was bright red, eyes half open ears flat on his head. Oh my god, this is the point where Lucas wants to destroy him, right fucking now.

“M-more” The cat whispers out and Lucas gulped down hard, sliding half of his long finger inside.

“Hnn” he looks up and sees how the cat boy threw his head back, the tail caresses his back up and down.

“More. More! Fuck more lucas.” Renjun hands went down on each cheek, spreading it and moved his hips, literally fucking himself on Lucas finger. 

“Fine, you get more, but don’t complain later kitten.”

He pulled his finger out and put more lube over his index and middle finger. Renjun spread his hole so nice he easily could slide two fingers inside and let them sit all the way deep inside the tight hole.

“Ahh, fuck me, please! Move” Renjun was so needy, lucas got hard from the unexpected dirty talk. God, innjunni is so sexy. 

Lucas slides his fingers in and out, remembering how Donghyuck once told him that curling up the fingers makes him cum each time. So he did it and Renjuns body shoot up, so did his ears.

“FuCK” Renjun screams out, Yukhei was taken back, thinking at first that he hurted the younger but the leaking tiny cock in front of him tells him something different.

He did it again, and again, and again. Renjun was moaning so loud, his legs moving constantly.

“Just fuck me.” Renjuns tail grips his wrist and tries to stop him. He felt so close.

“You sure?” Lucas looks up and saw the cats confident face, god so adorable.

“Yeah why wouldn- ohh my…” Renjun lost his words as he saw the dick jump up as he pulled the boxers down. 

“Yeah…” Lucas started to jerk himself a bit off.

“Is this.. actually gonna fit into someone at all??” Renjun couldn’t stop looking at it, it was just like the rest of Lucas, fucking huge. 

“I will make it fit” Lucas grabs Renjun leg and spinned him just like this on his tummy.

“Ass up kitten” he slaps a ass cheek, it echoed in the room so loud.

“AH y-yes” he raised his hips.

“ i will use a lot of lube and go as slow as i can, trust me please? Okey baby?” Lucas spreaded the lube over his whole dick and the hole.

“Yes, please” Renjun grabs a pillow and sank his face in it.

“Okay, i will go inside now.”

  
  


He slide only his tip inside, letting it sit there.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Lucas massages his hip with the thumbs.

‘’Yeah, i-its okay. Keep going please’’

Yukhei gulped down hard, the cat boys pussy is so tight, its unreal, a real virgin hole.

He had some struggles sliding inside, holding back not to cum at the spot. When he was only half inside a little hand on his thigh made him stop sliding inside.

‘’T-thats enough. You already are so deep, i can't take the rest.’’ Renjun looked back with teary eyes. Lucas really hold back with all his power, he wanna fuck the boy to the point where he sees a stomach bulge from his dick.

‘’That's only my half, in case you wanna know’’ Lucas chuckles out, his ego gets so pushed up at Renjuns reachtions.

‘’Fucking shit, j-just the half plese...for the beginning.’’ Renjun let go of his thigh and he slowly began to move out and only his half in.

Renjun sigh out, as if he waited for this his whole life.

‘’Can i go a little harder kitten?’’ Lucas can’t stand the soft sliding, he jerks himself off like a damn machine and that's exactly how he wants to fuck someone.

‘’Yes please’’ renjun arched his back a little more to come up at Lucas high.

‘’Thank you kitten. god fuck yes’’ Lucas immediately threw his head back and go a little harder. Jun grip the pillow, he wants Yukhei to enjoin it so bad, it feels a uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt, well, anymore. He feels how Lucas went even harder, to the point where he hold his hips and make renjuns body shake back and forth. As if he uses his as a jerk off toy, that how light he is in the big boys hands.

‘’Fuck kitten. Your hole is so tight, such a good little hole for me.’’ Hearing the tall man moan made renjuns dick twitch, he sounds so hot omg.

‘’M-ore lube.’’ renjun whines out, slowly feeling how yukhei forces it inside.

‘’Of course kitty’’ Lucas pulled out, coated his dick and used two fingers to spread Renjuns hole

‘’Lucas, please don’t look at it! Its emb- OH’’ The lube run down his walls, lucas seriously lubed up his whole inside, and it feels so dirty.

‘’Let's mess you up? shall we?’’ Yukhei slides back in and his asshole gave squelch sounds, loud and so fucking dirty.

Renjun whines a little ‘oh my god’ in the pillow, this is so embarrassing.

‘’Daddy is gonna fuck you good’’ Lucas growls inside his ear and bite his neck while grinding bit by bit more than the half inside. Renjun feels how at each little thrust that Lucas want deeper and holy fuck, he is gonna be ripped in two.

‘’L-Lucas, h-half o-onl- AAH’’ Renjun screams out when Lucas fucks his whole length inside, out of nowhere.

‘’I knew that you could take me, i knew that this hole is so slutty.’’ Lucas get back up and looked how his whole dick got swallowed up by the tight hole.

‘’It’s too deep Lucas. It’s feels like its hitting my stomach’’

Renjun didn't know what to feel, the uncomfortable feeling was away but he felt so full.

‘’Wait what?!’’ Lucas slides his whole length out making renjun gasp and only get to clench tight on his tip.

‘’Baby wait, i will soon inside you again.’’ And again Yukhei turned him around in bed like he is just air, he flipped him over and laud his legs on each shoulder.

‘’Deep breathes for me baby.’’ was the last warning before he slowly slides completely inside again. And Lucas dick twitched so hard at the sigh. Renjun got a stomach bulge because of his dick. He looks up at the little boy, his head thrown back and hands gripping the sheets.

‘’Are you feeling good?’’ Lucas runned his finger over the bulge, fuck thats so hot.

‘’So full and deep, its kinda good, yeah’’ Renjun shutters out, overwhelmed at the feeling.

‘’Can i fuck you? Do you think you can take it?’’ Lucas was so sweet caring about him, it makes his heart melt.

‘’Yes, b-but slow first please.’’ Renjun grab his legs and bend them so that his knees hit his shoulders. Oh, Lucas didn't knew that the boy was supple.

He moved his hips slowly not doing much, just some light slides, till renjun moans out and got impatient. ‘’Faster’’ he moans out and Lucas thanked god. Of course the hyper puppy he is he fucked into renjun not only faster, no, he snapped his hips on the little boys ass. The slapping sound echoed in the room. But Renjun didn’t complain at all, he moans out, squelched and cursed something out, that Lucas didn't understand cuz the cat couldn't form a former sentence.

‘’Fuck you so tight!’’ Lucas growls out and lift renjun hips up with a pillow, the new position makes Yukhei tip slide against his prostate.

‘’Yukhei!!’’ Renjun hold his hips still.

‘’W-What? did I hurt you oh my g-’’

‘’Shut up. Go a little back, not fully inside, a inch more than the half, and fuck the shit out of me.’’

Lucas was confused

‘’Why?....’’

‘’You just hitted my spot and i could swear i saw stars, so shut the fuck up and fuck me like i told you’’ Renjun twisted the whole game, he commanded luccas around, knowing he is an obedient puppy.

‘’O-Okey kitten.’’

Lucas looks up with curious eyes, he starts slowly, waiting for renjun to give him a sign.

After he went a bit deeper than his half, Renjuns eyes shoot up and his mouth dropt, silence. 

‘’There’’ Lucas smirked and began to snap his hips hard. Renjun arched his back up, crying out at the strong stimulation.

‘’Fuck me harder, i'm so close.’’ Renjun grabs lucas down, moaning into his shoulder and scratching down the muscular back. Little whines of ‘please don't stop’ and ‘so fucking good’ left renjuns mouth. Lucas eyes rolled back and he lost the rhythm, Renjun clenched so tight, he couldn't handle it.

‘’Gonna cum. fuck fuck fuck’’ Lucas cursed out and fucks unsteady into renjun.

‘’A little more, please!’’ Renju was so close cumming, he felt how Lucas shoot his load inside him, the dick twitching and hot deep moans in his ears.

Renjun takes Lucas hips in his hands and started to guide him, and lucas whines out. Way too overstimulated but still rock hard, and as he raised a little up, looking at Renjuns face he saw how the other bid his lips and clenched his eyes close. 

He snapped on his own the dick inside renjun and the moth slammed open and he saw how the eye4s rolled back. A small ‘’cummin’’ left renjuns outh before he scratched up Lucas rips. The tight clenching hole made his shoot his second load. When they rode out their orggasm they mad out messy, loving the feeling the other gave.

Till Renjuns phone started to ring. They both looked at the display and with shocked eyes back at each other.

‘Jeno’

‘’Fuck’’ renjun laugh out and gave lucas a last kiss before grabbing the phone.

‘’Hellooooo?’’

‘’Renjun i'm about to come earlier, Jaemin don't want me to leave so i thought he is h´gonna live with me… but we don't have space for another person, in the bed of course. and i don't want to make you sleep at the couch and i really don't know what to do cuz he is my big love and you are the cat i saved, i need to take care of you over the day.’’ Jeno said that all in one

‘’Jeno chill! I think i found a new owner’’ he winked up at Lucas and clenched his hole around the still deep sitting dick.

Lucas groans out and smack his thigh.

Jeno heard that all

‘’Don't tell me you fucked with Lucas…’’

‘’What if i say i did?’’

‘’uhm…. congrats??? IDK omg renjun! You two are fast workers huh? Anyways, now that this is solved i can pack my things in peace.’’

  
  
  



End file.
